Catwoman
How Catwoman joined the Tourney Master thief Selina Kyle has won the hearts of many men - including Batman. She sides with law and order when it suits her, but rarely lets her feelings for the Dark Knight interfere with her life of crime. Character Select Screen Animation Catwoman jumps to the camera then swings her claw saying "This kitty has claws!". Special Attacks Whip Sting (Neutral) Catwoman whips her opponent with her whip. Kitty Surprise (Side) Catwoman wraps her whip around her opponents feet, brings the opponent to her, and stomps on the opponent's face. Feline Rope (Up) Catwoman swings her rope up then goes up off the screen. The shadow will follow her opponent then she comes back down with a heel kick. Raging Cat (Down) Catwoman gets on her opponents waist and claws them, then kicks off their chest. Nine Lives (Hyper Smash) Based on her Super Move from Injustice: Gods Among Us, Catwoman kicks the opponent up into the air and then grabs him/her with her whip and slams him/her into the ground, head first. She then jumps on to the opponent, straddling his/her neck and claws her opponent's face twice. She then backflips while slamming her opponent into the ground with her legs. Nice Kitty Kitty (Final Smash) Catwoman runs like a cat to her opponent. If she connects, she stabs the opponent in his/her face with her claws and slashes downward. After that she stabs the opponent in the stomach and throws them over her back. Victory Animations #Catwoman does a back-flip then she recieves the jewel she gave to Isis at the beginning of the fight. #*Catwoman does a back-flip then she recieves the jewel she gave to Isis at the beginning of the fight. She then says "All the world's jewels are mine!". (Sailor Moon victories only) #Catwoman swings her whip around then wraps it around herself saying "I don't want you!". #*Catwoman swings her whip around then wraps it around herself saying "Too bad, little mermaid!". (Sailor Mercury victories only) #*Catwoman swings her whip around then wraps it around herself saying "You've been burned!". (Sailor Mars victories only) #An array of cats surround Catwoman including Isis who licks Catwoman on the face. On-Screen Appearance Catwoman arrives with her black cat, Isis, and a jewel then says, "You run along now," giving Isis the jewel before facing her opponent and saying, "I have business to attend to.". Special Quotes (Second Line Only) *Aren't you the cat's pajamas? (When fighting Sailor Moon) *I'm on my side! (When fighting Sailor Mercury) *Have you no self respect? (When fighting Sailor Mars) *Watch yourself, gargoyle. (When fighting Nameless Shura) *Think your way out of this! (When fighting Zhuge Liang) *Get ready to taste my claws! (When fighting Mai) *Bad names? (When fighting Shin) Trivia *Catwoman shares her English voice actress with Frankie Foster, Frida Suarez, and Yumi Yoshimura. Grey DeLisle previously voiced Wonder Red in various syndicated Super Why! episodes. *Mai Shiranui is Catwoman's rival during Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Her former boss from Batman Returns, Maximillian Shreck cameos in her opening flashback, as the one who made Selina Kyle Catwoman. Category:Batman characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney